runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Nomad
---- Nomad is de schepper van Soul Wars en speelt een belangrijke rol in de Nomad's Requiem quest. Het is echter onbekend of Nomad zijn originele of echte naam is, aangezien Nomad in het Engels Nomade betekend. Nomad is te vinden bij de lobby van Soul Wars naast zijn imp Zimberfizz die dient als zijn compagnon. Hij maakt gebruik van Zimberfizz om hem als voorbeeld te dienen tijdens de turtorial van Soul Wars. Nomad is de originele schepper van de Soul Obelisk en de Avatars: Decaying Avatar, Avatar of Creation en de Avatar of Destruction. Het was zijn doen met het scheppen van Soul Wars om de energie uit de zielen te halen die spelers in de obelisk stoppen. Hierdoor werd de energie opgeslagen en in zijn troon onder de obelisk opgeslagen. Hiermee werd hij machtiger met als reden om zich te kunnen verweren tegen zijn voormalige meester, waar hij voor vreesde nadat hij ontslag had genomen. Tijdens de Nomad's Requiem zullen spelers het tegen hem op moeten nemen met als doel om hem te vermoorden. Als spelers hem verslagen hebben zal hij schijn neervallen met zijn laatste woorden: "Jij... Jij hebt deze wereld verdoemd""Bestand:Nomad's laatste woorden.png" Nomad's laatste woorden. Na Nomad's nederlaag zal Zimberfizz de rol van Nomad over nemen in Soul Wars. Nomad blijkt te lijden aan een ziekte genaamd Dissociatieve identiteitsstoornis. Hij zal afwisselende persoonlijkheden hebben, de ene minuut kan hij kalm zijn terwijl de volgende minuut hij het tegenovergestelde kan zijn. Nomad kreeg een grafische verbetering op 21 december 2009. Geschiedenis In een onbekende periode diende Nomad zijn meester maar besloot om dat niet meer te doen en nam ontslag. Vanaf dit moment vreesde hij voor zijn lot en vestigde zich op het eiland dat nu in beslag genomen wordt door Soul Wars. Hoewel Nomad kracht kreeg van de energie van zielen besloot hij om constructie te maken waardoor duizenden anderen zielen voor hem konden verzamelen zodat hij energie kreeg en hij niets hoefde te doen. Hierdoor bouwde hij de Soul Obelisk in het centrum van het slagveld van Soul Wars. Ook experimenteerde hij met het maken van zogenaamde Avatars waar hij als eerste de Decaying Avatar maakte. De Decaying Avatar diende slechts als prototype en wist daarna de Avatar of Creation en de Avatar of Destruction te creëren. Ook bouwde hij een ondergrondse grot waar Nomad's troon in gevestigd was, die zich direct onder de Soul Obelisk bevond. Hij liet de tempel beveiligen met verschillende monsters en creëerde verschillende machines die een krachtveld voor de deuren naar de troonzaal maakten. Hierdoor was de grot beveiligd tegen binnendringers. Nadat Soul Wars gecreëerd was, opende hij het waardoor duizenden mensen zielen verzamelden en in de Soul Obelisk stopten zodat hij energie kreeg en krachtiger werd. thumb|left|250px|Nomad verslaat de [[Elite dark ranger.]] Op een bepaalde periode maakte Zimberfizz zich zorgen omdat hij steeds meer tijd door bracht in zijn tent (wat de toegang is tot de grot). Hierdoor stuurde Zimberfizz de speler op onderzoek uit. Op een bepaald moment wisten drie krijgers, een Elite dark mage, een Elite dark knight en een Elite dark ranger de grot te vinden en confronteerde Nomad. Ze noemde Nomad een verrader en werden gestuurd om hem te vermoorden. Toen de drie hem confronteerde vertelde Nomad: "Ik hoop dat dit niet alles is, ik hoopte op se minst voor een uitdaging". Vervolgens viel de Elite Dark knight hem aan maar Nomad verweerde zichzelf door terug te slaan met Melee en sloeg hem in één slag dood. Vervolgens viel hij de Elite dark mage aan en sloeg dwars door zijn protect from magic heen. Vervolgens richtte hij zich op de Elite dark Ranger en bevroor hem met Ice barrage nadat de ranger probeerde te vluchten. Toen de ranger hem aanviel laadde Nomad zich op en viel hem vervolgens aan met zijn "Soul Blast" aanval en vermoordde hem in één slag. Vervolgens merkte hij de speler op en richtte zich op hem. Hoewel de speler beweerde dat hij geen moordenaar was, liet hij de speler gaan en vertelde dat als hij de volgende keer terug zou komen, dat hij niet gespaard zou worden. Vervolgens liet hij de speler gaan en teleporteerde zich naar de troon kamer waar hij zich vervolgens vestigde in zijn troon om energie te verkrijgen. thumb|250px|Nomad op zijn troon. Als de speler hem in de troonzaal weten te bereiken, zal hij zijn plan onthullen en vertellen dat hij voor zijn voormalige meester vreest en zich alleen voorbereidde op hem. Nomad: De moordenaar keert terug? Wie je leven gespaard heeft, moet ervan houden om je te zien leiden! Nomad: Ben je hier in opdracht voor je dwaze loyaliteit aan je meester, of is het slechts domheid dat je hier brengt? Speler: Ik was gewoon nieuwsgierig wat je hier aan het doen was. Nomad: Hoe rakend! Oké dan, ik dan het geen kwaad kan om je nieuwsgierigheid te verlichten. Nomad: Vroeg je je wel eens af waar alle zielen heen gingen van het slagveld hierboven? Spelers: Dus, waar komen ze dan vandaan? Nomad: Heb je wel eens overwegen over de bron van mijn krachten? Ze zijn één en gelijk! Speler: Bedoel je dat de Soul obelisk alle energie doorstroomt naar je troon? Nomad: Precies! Waarom allen zwoegen als er duizenden zijn die het voor je kunnen doen! Speler: Waarom heb je zulke krachten nodig? Nomad: Laten we zeggen dat mijn vorige werkgever niet blij was met mijn ontslag. Nomad: Ik heb er geen twijfels over dat hij voor me komt, in plaats van het sturen van moordenaars. Nomad: Er moesten voorbereidingen gemaakt worden... voorbereidingen die jij helaas verstoord hebt. Speler: Wie was de voormalige meester van je? Nomad: Oh, ik weet zeker dat zo'n slimme avonturier als jij dat nou wel bedacht had. Nomad: Als dat niet het geval, zal dat niet een vraag zijn die langdurig zou zijn. Vervolgens zou hij de speler aanvallen. Als de speler het gevecht wint zou Nomad's laatste woorden zijn: "Jij... Jij hebt deze wereld verdoemd""Bestand:Nomad's laatste woorden.png" Nomad's laatste woorden. Vervolgens zou hij zich schijndood houden en wachten totdat de speler en Zimberfizz de zaal verlaten. Nadat ze de kamer verlaten hebben zal Nomad zich weg teleporteren. Persoonlijkheid thumb|250px|Nomad. Nomad heeft een afwisselende persoonlijkheid. Zo blijkt hij te lijden aan Dissociatieve identiteitsstoornis. Dit houdt in dat hij het ene moment kalm overkomt terwijl hij het volgende moment precies het tegenovergestelde kan zijn. Zo komt Nomad vaak kil over en behandelt zijn compagnon met weinig respect en laat hem verschillende keren overlijden, als te zien was in de tutorial waar hij Zimberfizz gebruikte als test dier zodat spelers hem kunnen vermoorden om een indruk te krijgen op het spel. Hoewel hij hem elke keer weer tot leven brengt, lijkt het hem weinig te doen dat Zimberfizz telkens pijn leidt en sterft. Nomad's humor komt vaak neerbuigend neer. De eerste keer toen hij geconfronteerd werd door de Elite Dark krijgers moest hij lachen omdat hij een groottere uitdaging verwacht had. Om maakt hij verschillende kleinerende opmerkingen richting de speler, waaruit bleek dat hij de speler onderschatte. Krachten thumb|left|250px|Nomad lanceert [[Ice Barrage.]] Nomad beschikt over vele krachten. De meeste zijn gebaseerd op Magic maar hij maakt ook veel gebruik van Melee. Wanneer Nomad in aanval positie staat, zal hij voorover gebogen staan met zijn linkerhand voor zijn hoofd en zijn rechte hand (waar mee hij zijn staf vasthoudt) over zijn rug. Hij houdt deze houding alleen aan tijdens Nomad's Requiem wanneer hij in een gevecht bezielt is geraakt. Met zijn normale aanval zal hij om de twee seconde aanvallen, vergelijkbaar met de snelheid van een Dragon Scimitar of een Abyssal Whip, maar hij bezit over meerdere aanvallen. Nomad bezit over verschillende speciale aanvallen die hij gebruikt in het gevecht met de speler. In totaal maakt hij gebruik van vier verschillende aanvallen: zijn normale aanvallen, de zogenaamde Soul Blast, de Disintegrate en de Flame Vortex, waarvan de laatste ook wel mijnen ("mines") worden genoemd. Verschillende aanvallen zijn echter te vermijden, hoewel dit moeilijk zal zijn. thumb|250px|Nomad laadt zich op voor de "Soul Blast". Wanneer hij gebruikt maakt van zijn Flame Vortex aanval, zal hij zeggen "Let's make things interesting!" waarna er vervolgens verschillende rood/oranje mijnen om de speler heen worden geplaatst. De mijnen zullen de speler omringen en er zullen slechts één vakje rond elke mijn zitten, waardoor er maar één vakje tussen een mijn zit waar de speler kan tussen lopen. De mijn zal afgaan als de speler erop trapt. Deze explosie kan maximaal 410 schade aanrichten. Meestal volgt na zijn Flame Vortex aanval, zijn Soul Blast. Om de Soul Blast uit te voeren moet hij zich eerst opladen waardoor de speler genoeg tijd heeft om te vluchten. Als Nomad zich voor deze aanval oplaadt, zal hij zijn sta fin de lucht houden en zal er licht blauwe energie rondt hem lopen richting zijn staf. Vervolgens zal hij zijn aanval lanceren. Deze aanval kan maximaal 750 schade aanrichten. Wanneer hij probeert om de Soul Blast te lanceren, zal hij eerst zeggen "You cannot hide from my wrath". De enige manier om deze aanval te ontwijken is door je te verschuilen achter de pilaren aan de zijde van de kamer. Ook heeft Nomad de mogelijkheid om de combat statistieken van de speler te verlagen. Als derde aanval maakt hij gebruik van de zogenaamde "Mirror Image". Hiermee roept hij twee illusies van hem op die de speler ook kunnen aanvallen. De speler zal de goede Nomad moet vinden. Vervolgens is zijn vierde aanval de "Disintegrate". Als hij deze aanval gebruikt zal hij zeggen "Let's see how you sences serve you". Met deze aanval maakt hij vaak gebruik van teleportatie in de troonzaal door zichzelf weg te teleporteren van de speler en bevriest ze vervolgens. Dit wordt altijd gevolgd door een aanval, dat de levenspunten van de speler zal zijn min 1 (dus met een speler met 99 levenspunten, zal 98 schade krijgen). Deze aanval is onvermijdelijk en is voor veel spelers vaak fataal. Zijn laatste aanval zal de "Enrage" zijn. Deze aanval lanceert hij wanneer zijn levenspunten voor de tweede keer 25% verlaagt zijn. Tijdens deze aanval maakt hij gebruik van verschillende darts die hij afschiet op zijn vijanden. Tijdens deze aanvallen door maakt hij gebruik van zijn standaard magic aanvallen die maximaal 310 schade kunnen aanrichten. Hoewel hij de speler kan bevriezen met een vergelijkende aanval van Ice Barrage, kan hij alleen de speler bevriezen en geen schade aanbrengen tegen de vijand. Hij voerde deze aanval ook uit op de Elite dark ranger. Nomad heeft de mogelijkheid om het leven te redden van een overleden persoon. Tijdens de turtorial van Soul Wars zal Zimberfizz verschillende keren overlijden en wekt hem vervolgens tot leven. Ook heeft deze krachten geïmporteerd in de Soul Obelisk. Dankzij deze krachten zullen spelers niet overlijden maar in een geest veranderen voor gedurende tijd totdat hun lichaam weer volledig hersteld is. Strategie Nomad is extreem krachtig en heeft een combat level van 699 met 10.000 levenspunten en kan bevochten worden tijdens de Nomad's Requiem quest. Hij zal verslagen moeten worden tijdens het einde van de quest. De Vengeance spreuk kan niet toegepast worden op hem. Ook zullen protect prayers geen effect op hem hebben (hoewel Protect from melee en Deflect Melee gedeeltelijk zijn aanvallen zullen blokkeren). Ook zal de drakenvuur van de Dragonfire shield geen effect op Nomad hebben. Nomad heeft een arsenaal van aanval stylen. Deze worden uitgevoerd in een bepaalde volgorde. #Flame vortex - ook wel bekend als mijnen of "mines". Bommen zullen om de speler worden neergelegd (schade kan ontweken worden). #Soul Blast - Nomad laad zich op en zal vervolgens een 750-schade aanval lanceren (schade kan ontweken worden). #Mirror Image - Nomad maakt drie illusies van zichzelf (schade van de klonen kunnen ontweken worden). #Disintegrate - Nomad teleporteerd de speler naar het centrum van het veld en bevriest hem voor 15 seconde gevolgd door een aanval van de maximale levenspunten van de speler min 1 (valt niet te ontwijken). #Enrage - wanneer zijn levens 25% gedaald zijn zal Nomad aanvallen met een niet gerichte aanval van darts. Tussen deze speciale aanvallen, maakt Nomad tussen door gebruik van magic die maximaal 310 schade kan aanrichten. Dit is zijn standaard aanval die spelers zullen moeten ondergaan tijdens het gevecht. *De "Flame vortex" die gelegd worden rond de speler tijdens het gevecht kunnen 400 levenspunten verlagen als de speler op een mijn trapt en de speler zijn of haar rune energie naar beneden brengen tot 0. *De "Soul Blast" kan 750 schade aanbrengen maar kan ontweken worden. Voordat Nomad deze aanval lanceert, zal hij zich opladen wat enkele seconde duurt. Deze aanval is te herkennen aan de blauwe energie die rond hem zal zweven en Nomad zal zijn linker hand in de lucht houden. Dit geeft genoeg tijd om je als speler achter een pilaar te verbergen. *De "3 Illusions aanval" die Nomad maakt van zichzelf, zullen de speler allemaal tegelijk aanvallen met een constante daling van 40 tot 50 levenspunten van de speler. De speler moet hier kiezen welke de echte Nomad is en hem aanvallen. Als de speler een illusie raakt, zal hij verdwijnen. Als de speler de echter Nomad raakt zullen alle illusies verdwijnen. Ook deze aanval kan ontweken worden door je als speler achter een pilaar te verstoppen. Hij kloont zichzelf voor ongeveer 1 minuut. Het is aangeraden dat de speler zich verstopt voor de klonen. Dit geeft de speler ook de kans om te eten. *De meest gevaarlijkste aanval is degene die de speler volledig treft met een schade van de gehele levenspunten minus 1. Deze aanval heet de "Disintegrate" en voordat hij deze aanval lanceert, teleporteerd hij de speler weg van hem. Vervolgens lanceerd hij een aanval die vergelijkbaar is met Ice barrage wat de speler alleen zal invriezen 9dus geen schade zal oplopen) waardoor de speler niet kan bewegen. Hierdoor is deze aanval niet te ontwijken. Na het bevriezen zal Nomad zich enkele seconde klaar maken voor de aanval en zal de aanval lanceren met een aanval die vergelijkbaar is met een bliksem bal aanval. De speler zal deze tussen tijd moeten gebruiken om levenspunten erbij te krijgen totdat het helemaal op het maximaal van het aantal levenspunten zit, anders zal de speler sterven. Spelers die met ranged gaan moeten geen gebruik maken van ruby (e) bolts aangezien die bolts de speler zijn of haar levenspunten kunnen verlagen wat zal garanderen tot een dood. Spelers moet niet vergeten dat deze aanval niet de overige levenspunten verlaagt min 1, maar de totale levenspunten min 1, wat zal beteken dat de speler zijn volledige levenspunten moet hebben voor deze aanval anders zal de speler sterven. Nomad is zeer moeilijk om te verslaan. Het is waarschijnlijk dat de speler meerdere keren zal sterven voordat Nomad verslagen wordt. Als de speler sterft, mogen ze niet worden ontmoedigd, maar leren van hun fouten en het opnieuw proberen. Met zeer hoge skills in het gevecht (85 +) worden alle combat disciplines geadviseerd, tenzij de speler vooral goed is in vechten. Nomad is erg krachtig voor zijn level - hij is gepaard met een combat level die compenseert met zijn sterkte - de truc is Ruby bolts (e), een bekende manier (zoals het gebruik van een War Tortoise) en een dragon dagger, Dragon claws of een ander sterk wapen dat een special attack heeft is toepasselijk. Het staat bekend dat Nomad een zwakheid heeft voor een stab aanval. Het wordt daarom aanbevolen dat de speler in hun inventaris Saradomin brews en Super restore potions mee neemt om te herstellen op een verhouding van 3:1, tot vervanging van een set van drankjes met de bestrijding van het stimuleren van drankjes. Dit is om ervoor te zorgen dat de speler zijn of haar combat skills hoog genoeg blijven om nog steeds veel schade te kunnen aanrichten bij Nomad. Als de speler er niet in slaagt om dit te doen, kunnen ze sterven. Nomad zijn normale aanvallen zijn gebaseerd op magische melee. Dit betekent dat de hoge defensie-magic armour het beste. Dragonhide armour wordt aanbevolen, aangezien met behulp van een hoge-magic-verdediging Barrows armour zoals Karil's duur kan zijn vanwege de kans dat de speler vaak komt te overlijden. Als Nomad zijn 750-schade aanval uitvoert, roept hij "je kan je niet verbergen van mijn toorn!", De speler kan de aanval vermijden door zich te verschuilen achter een pilaar. Een methode die helpt is om te lopen van de cirkel en het gebruik van mijnen varieerden of magie op Nomad af te vuren op een een afstandje, waardoor de speler meer tijd heeft zich te verbergen voor de 750-schade aanval. Als Nomad illusies van zichzelf creëert, kan de speler achter de pilaren in de kamer gaan staan, om deze aanvallen te voorkomen, waardoor de illusies uit eigen beweging binnen dertig seconde zullen verdwijnen. Als Auto-retaliate is ingeschakeld, zal de speler het speler meestal de echte Nomad eruit pikken en een aanval op de echte Nomade uitvoeren. Het is mogelijk om te zien welke van de illusies nep zijn. De eerste 3 die aanvallen zijn nep, de laatste is de echte Nomad. Als zijn illusie aanval begint en je hebt je nog niet verscholen achter een pilaar, moet je gewoon kijken welke de echte is. Wanneer de speler bevroren is, net voor de bliksem aanval, moet de speler er zeker van zijn dat de levenspunten van de speler gelijk of ver boven hun maximale levenspunten zitten. Wees echter voorzichtig met enchanted ruby bolts, aangezien hun speciale effecten is om 10% van de speler zijn of haar huidige levenspunten te nemen. Dit kan leiden tot de dood van de speler. Het duurt vrij lang voordat Nomad zich opgeladen heeft voor de aanval. Na de lancering van zijn bliksem aanval, zal Nomad stoppen met aanvallen voor een paar seconden. Dit is een goede tijd voor de speler om zich te herstellen voor hun levenspunten en de vernieuwing van hun voedsel en drankjes uit hun vertrouwde summoning familiar, indien als de speler er één heeft meegebracht. Als de speler is verstopt achter een pilaar, zal Nomad naar de andere kant van de pilaar lopen. Hierdoor kan er een 'hit and run' methode ontstaan, Nomad zoekt de speler en loopt achter de pilaar, net voordat Nomad naar de andere kant van de pilaar wilt lopen, loopt de speler verder en valt Nomad en verschuilt zich weer naar de andere kant van de pilaar, waardoor zijn aanval tarief met die van de speler lopen. Als Nomad 1/4 van zijn levenspunten heeft verloren, zal hij zichzelf genezen met een bedrag gelijk aan 1/4 van zijn totale gezondheid (2.500 Levenspunten). Er is geen manier om dit te stoppen. Na deze genezing, zullen de levenspunten van Nomad 5.000 zijn. Nomad zal zich slechts één keer genezen. Als Nomad slechts een kwart (2.500 punten heeft het leven) van zijn gezondheid heeft, stopt hij met behulp van zijn speciale aanvallen en aanslagen en valt erg snel aan met melee. Hij heeft dan dezelfde aanval snelheid als die van Commander Zilyana, of het gooien van messen. Toch zal zijn aanvallen zeer onnauwkeurig zijn. Maak hierbij gebruik van Protect from melee aangezien het een goed effect blijkt te hebben om de schade enigszins te verminderen. Als de speler een veilige plek achter een pilaar heeft gevonden, moet men naast een pilaar staan, een stap verwijderd van Nomad. Dan dient de speler naar Nomad toe te lopen en hem een keer te raken. Dan moeten ze onmiddellijk een stap teruggaan. Er werd gemeld dat door dit te doen, de speler twee kruisboog schoten kan uitvoeren terwijl Nomad in deze tijd één aanval zal uitvoeren. Met het gebruik van een Divine spirit shield of een Elysian spirit shield vermindert het niet alleen de normale schade, maar ook schade door de blikseminslag van Nomad's aanval en zijn 750-schade. Dit kan ervoor zorgen dat de strijd veel gemakkelijker wordt, maar is wel erg duur. Soul Wars beloningen Nomad zal degene zijn die de speler beloningen geeft. Deze beloningen zullen Zeal points zijn en kunnen omgeruild worden voor Experience in: Slayer, prayer, Magic, Ranged, Attack, Strength, Defence en Hitpoints. Ook kunnen deze omgeruild worden voor Charms en slayer monsters als huisdier. Weetjes thumb|Nomad's laatste woorden.|300px *Op 21 december 2009 kreeg Nomad een grafische update, nadat hij een vergelijkbaar setje van een Elite dark mage droeg. Veel spelers vinden hem nu op Darth Sidious lijken, uit de film serie Star Wars. *Op 10 januari 2010 werd er een twitter hint van Jagex online gezet met de boodschap: "Next week in #RuneScape: Why did Nomad get updated last week?!". *Nomad vermoord om de 15 seconden zijn imp. *Nomad was degene die de Soul Obelisk bouwde. *De Chaos Elemental liet een hint achter: "Je bent gewaarschuwd over Soul Wars. Nomad is degene waar je je druk om moet maken.". *Na het voltooien van de quest zal Zimberfizz de rol van Nomad overnemen in Soul Wars. *Veel spelers klaagden dat Nomad te sterk was om te verslaan waardoor er veel discussies ontstonden op de forums. *Nomad is de NPC die het meeste schade aan kan brengen, met 98 schade als zijn maximum. *Beide Vengeance en de Ring of recoil zullen geen effect hebben op Nomad. *Op de dag van uitkomst, liet Mod Rathe een bericht na, waar hij hetzelfde armour setje droeg als Nomad, waardoor het mogelijk is dat dit een nieuw armour setje beschikbaar voor spelers kan worden in de toekomst. Image:Avatar.gif Image:Mod_Rathe_avatar.gif Verwijzingen en:Nomad en:Nomad (monster) Categorie:Non-player characters Categorie:Quest NPC Categorie:Monsters Categorie:Monsters met een speciale aanval Categorie:Bosses Categorie:Quest Monsters Categorie:Unieke monsters